Oola and Leia submit to Jabba
'' Close-up stomach.jpg|pet watching sexy leia Alternate Ending: Oola Obeys Her Master'' As the alien beat of the Max Rebo Band rocked the throne room of Jabba the Hutt, the twi'lek slave Oola danced before the dais of her master; the unbreakable leash around her neck followed her sensual movements around the dance floor. Holding the other end of her chain, Jabba watched her body through her scant net costume, his lust for the green skinned beauty growing as the song progressed. With each acrobatic maneuver, her sheer clothing would move and shift, exposing and giving glimpses of what the hutt lord desired. Unable to contain himself, Jabba tugged lightly on her chain to to get his slave's attention, beckoning her to join him on his throne. "Come to me, my slave," he ordered, leering down at her. Turning to face her captor, Oola's features froze in fear as she realized his intentions. "Na chuba!" Oola cried, her arms reaching out to grab the chain that bound her. Jabba chuckled in amusement as he watched her futilely struggle against him; her pleading only served to deepen his arousal. With a laugh he hovered over the switch of the armrest of his throne. "Da eitha," Jabba threatened, motioning for her to look at the floor beneath her feet. At her master's words, Oola glanced down, and felt her body go numb as she realized she was standing over the trapdoor that led to the rancor pit below. Oola had seen the beast feed several times before and knew the chances of survival in the monster's lair. Defeated, she stopped resisting and begged, "Na... toota..." Oola began but was cut short as Jabba yanked on the tether pulling her close to the dais. Half-strangled, she climbed onto the dais and into her master's revolting grasp. "You still forget your place, slave," Jabba said pulling her face close to his. "Next time I'll have to find my enjoyment in watching your delicacies devoured by my beast." "Your pet is sorry, master! Please forgive her!" Oola cried. Jabba looked at her with lust in his eyes, enjoying the power over her. "We shall see, little one..." he rumbled while one pudgy hand slid around Oola's waist. But as Jabba extended to his dripping tongue to taste his squirming beauty, the sound of blaster fire interrupted their privacy. Jabba looked up in interest and saw one of his guards fly through the entrance of his audience chamber, hitting a wall and crumpling to the floor. Soon after he was followed by a Ubese warrior who descended the stairs holding the leash of a Wookie captive. Jabba's eyes widened in recognition and he pulled Oola against his chest to confront the trespassers. "Ah, at last we have the mighty Chewbacca," he laughed, pleased to finally have the troublesome beast in his grasp. Chewbacca growled at the hutt, but was silenced by a forceful jerk on his collar. "I have come to collect the bounty on this Wookie," Boushh spoke, his raspy mechanical voice broadcast through the mask he wore. Jabba's voice boomed for Fortuna, knowing that his major-domo was never far from the throne room. Fortuna, who had been waiting in the shadows, immediately made his way back to his side. "Master?" he asked, bowing deeply in respect. "Have twenty thousand credits transfer into Boushh's account." Jabba commanded, motioning to two gamorrean guards that had arrived to take Chewbacca into custody. But Boushh stepped in between them and his captor. Jabba moved his hand off Oola and hovered over the button to the Rancor. "Fifty thousand, no less," C3PO translated the bounty hunter's demands in a worried tone. Jabba was outraged by the gall of this low life. No one threatened Jabba with little more than a pistol. "Twenty-five... plus his life!" Jabba yelled, spittle sprayed from his mouth. His hand smashed C3PO away from his spot next to the dais. Threepio yelled out as he fell into the chef carrying desserts. "What did I say?" as he slowly got to his knees. Jabba growled a response about the money. "Why must he pay 50,000?" C3PO asked, terrified. Meanwhile, Boushh slowly moved his hand to pull out and activate a small chrome orb from one of the pouches of his belt. Boushh talked, calmly exposing the thermal detonator. "Because he is holding a THERMAL DETONATOR!" Jabba was slightly taken aback, and felt Oola tremble in fear against him as she hid her face in the girth of his shoulder. The wizened gangster, however, felt no anxiety. He knew this was just a bargaining tactic (a very good one at that!) and that there was little possibility of Boushh deciding to kill everyone in the room over a few thousand credits. "Ho ho ho, this bounty hunter is my kind of scum!" Jabba laughed, impressed by the hunter's ingenuity. "Thirty-five thousand then." He offered. Boushh said nothing but simply nodded, switched off the detonator, and placed it back into his pouch. Pleased, Jabba turned to his majordomo who was already making the transaction on a holopad. "Bib, also have a chamber prepared for our friend here," commanded Jabba. "Of course master," Bib said and continued to work diligently on verifying the thirty five thousand credit transfer. "Boushh, you are of course welcome to any food, drink, or..." Jabba smiled shifting his grip turning Oola around and exposing her naked breast. "...women." Boushh stiffened noticeably but said nothing, standing silently before Jabba's throne. "Entertain our guest, my sweet," Jabba spoke softly to Oola. With that, he squeezed her breast, eliciting a small gasp from the dancer. Boushh initially turned to retire, but chose to sit in an inconspicuous location. Boushh gestured for her to come. He seemed to sense the slave girl's desperation. Receiving a signal from Jabba, Bib rushed off to make the arrangements his lord had tasked him with. With Fortuna gone, Jabba turned his attention back to Oola, who stood trembling in indecision. Once again he pulled her to face him, Oola's frightened eyes meeting with her master's large intimidating gaze, her chest pressed close against the rolls of fat that concealed his neck. She opened her mouth to protest but found herself overwhelmed by his dominating presence, suddenly insignificant in his slimy embrace. Quieting herself, she submissively fell against him, averted her gaze, and prepared herself for another night of disgusting rape. But the Hutt lord had other plans. "You will satisfy him... or the guards tonight!" Jabba gurgled, his tongue sliding down the nape of her neck. Oola groaned and closed her eyes as his saliva ran down her neck and chest. Jabba smiled malevolently. "For now, my pet, do as I ask," he said, releasing her from his grip and motioning for her to go. Oola nodded and whimpered. Oola bowed down and spread herself in front of Boushh and raised her buttocks in the air. She closed her eyes tightly. "Yes master," Oola whispered, her body trembling in anticipation. "Good," was all Boushh responded as he lifted her chin and moved her netting to cover her breasts. He had her sit in front of him, between his legs. He fondled her lekku, knowing exactly where to provide a relaxing massage and soon Oola fell asleep against the bounty hunter's leg. When Oola awoke half an hour later she was surprised to find that she remained in the throne room still curled up at her master's guest's feet. She looked up at him trying to discern his intentions towards her. But his mask hid all emotions and he sat passively staring at the carbonite statue in Jabba's trophy alcove until he noticed she had awoken. She tried to whisper to the hunter in huttese but the words seemed lost to him. Instead she motioned her head towards one of the dark, unoccupied alcoves of the audience chamber. He seemed to understand this, and with a nod released his grip on her leash. Oola smiled in thanks to the kind stranger and slowly she attempted to move quietly away from him, hoping that she could sneak away to the corner unnoticed. But as she began to crawl, Jabba growled and the collar around the twi'lek's neck was pulled tight, forcing her in front of Jabba's throne. "You don't like my slave?" Jabba said angrily, pulling his slave to face him on the dais. "Oh!" Oola whimpered and moaned as she was touched. "Perhaps, my slave is too...?" Jabba asked. "Master....," Oola began but stopped. Boushh stood up immediately gesturing wildly his voice crackling over the speakers of his mask. C3PO translated quickly. "He says that it is not the girl but himself. He does not seek companionship for tonight." Jabba suddenly stopped. Keeping Oola close he smiled "Ho Ho, it is your loss than bounty hunter. I will keep her for tonight then." After threepio's translation Boushh relaxed and then with a bow departed the throne room to find his quarters. As Jabba watched intently as Boushh left, Oola suddenly threw her distracted master's hands from her and began to run desperate to get away from him. She did not get far however, as Jabba immediately yanked her leash and made her fall backwards to him. She started to cry when Jabba pulled her leash, choking her. "You will never run from me. You understand?" Jabba asked. All Oola could do was nod while she lay on the floor. "Now you are going to pleasure me," Jabba said. Oola moved, standing in front of her master, in silent protest small tears rolling down her cheeks. He tore at her outfit, ripping the netting from her exquisite body without restraint. Soon she stood bare before him, truly exotic and sensual as her green skin glistening in the dim light and her nipples hardened in the cool air. Jabba's tail wagged with excitement. "Pleasure my tail," he said. Obediently Oola eased herself to the stone dais and lifted the appendage to her mouth. At first she hesitated, but seeing the impatient look growing across her master's face she immediately began kissing the tail's tip, her soft hands running gently across its length. Jabba groaned in appreciation as his tail quivered in her delicate grasp. He waited for Oola to move to the next stage but it seemed she was unwilling to take the organ in her mouth, only running her lips across his rippled appendage. Livid, he grabbed her sensitive lek and pushed her head down to the wiggling appendage forcing her mouth over the tip. After he was satisfied with her sucking and squeezing, he grabbed her by the arm and enveloped her. "No... stop... pleas........oh, oh." Oola felt the tail snake up her leg. Jabba grabbed her breasts and began to mouth them. Oola gave up trying to resist and started to moan. "Give in to your desires and recognize me as your master," Jabba commanded. Oola could not resist. Her submissive instincts took over, and in a realization both saddening and freeing she thought, ''I only live to serve him. ''Giving in, she felt something slimy but warm emerge from the tail and enter her. She feebly protested. "No... oh... stop. OH..." For the next hour, Jabba thrusted into her again and again. The thrusts became more and more painful and pleasurable. It grew inside of her until it filled her. Her thighs shook as she screamed in ultimate pain and ecstasy. Hot liquid flowed from her hole, running down Jabba's tail and body, and pooling on the dais. After Jabba was done, Oola collapsed in a heap on top of Jabba's belly, his tail slithering back to the other side of the dais. Breathing hard after the exertion but satisfied with his pet's performance Jabba called Fortuna over to him. "Bib, don't transfer the credits yet. I have a feeling that's not Boushh," Jabba said. "Why is that, master?" Bib asked, turning to where the bounty hunter had recently exited. "Because Boushh never turns down girls from me," Jabba replied and with a wicked grin he formulated his plan to expose this impostor. "Tell Boushh to meet me in my chambers at eight," he ordered. Fortuna left again to contact Boushh, and alone in the audience chamber Jabba decided to rest before his confrontation with whoever was really inside Boushh's armor. Pulling Oola's slumbering from close against him Jabba reached down, running his hands over his slave's impressive bust. Oola murmured in arousal as Jabbba's fingers rubbed against her sensitive aerolas, much to the hutt lord's amusement. This continued for several minutes before Jabba fell asleep, one meaty hand cupping her breast as he dozed against his throne. When Oola awoke several hours later she found Jabba still asleep his fingers still wrapped possessively around her wet bosom. At first she was confused, finding herself naked her body covered with her master's slime, but soon the events and what she had allowed Jabba to do to her came rushing back. As the memories of the pleasure she had willingly received finished washing over it was almost immediately followed by a wave of shame. Tears welled in her eyes as she softly cried into Jabba's blubberous stomach. It had not been the first time Jabba had taken her, but before she had always fought him, Jabba always having to take her by force to satisfy his perverse lust. Now she had given the most intimate part of herself to him willingly, consensually, and worst yet she had enjoyed it. Enjoyed it more than anything else she had in her life. Jabba had taken the last thing she had held onto in this hellish palace and the last of her dignity and innocence was now gone. As she sobbed pitifully Oola tried to focus on how much she hated him for what he had done, while at the same time desperately wanting him to do it again. She hated him and yet... Jabba's eye's suddenly blinked open, awoken by Oola's lamentations. He looked down to find find her curled close against him her nude body hugging his, drops of water running from her eyes down her reddened cheeks. A smile creased across his wide face. He had seen this humanoid reaction to sadness before many times, especially in his slaves, and he knew know he was close to finally breaking her. It would only take a few more steps and Oola would submit herself fully to him. Reaching down to her Jabba gently caressed her lekku, his deep booming voice comforting as he spoke down to her. "Why do you cry, my lovely? Did you not enjoy our lovemaking?" Oola looked up in surprise as she realized he had woken. At first she feared some punishment, but as his hand carefully massaged her lekku, she calmed and quelled her tears, hoping secretly her reddened face did not look unpretty to him. Sighing she opened her mouth to respond "No... I..." but stopped herself. Oola had been about to tell her master how much she had disliked their "lovemaking", but she knew how far from the truth that was. Why should she hide how she felt? Jabba already knew from her reaction to his attentions and how much she really enjoyed it. "Yes master, I loved it," Oola breathed, feeling her face flush and her body warm in embarrassment at the admission. Jabba chuckled, his smile only growing wider. "Wouldn't you want to feel like that again?" he asked. Oola nodded, her lips quivering. She would give anything for that. "All you have to do is obey me." Jabba said cupping her chin and bringing her alluring eyes up to meet his. "All you have to do is submit, and I'll make you feel good for the rest of your life." Oola looked up at her powerful master, no longer seeing him as the disgusting creature that had enslaved her. She didn't want to fight him any longer. She wanted him to enjoy her body and to serve him for the rest of her life. Without averting her eyes Oola lifted herself to her knees and pressed herself against him, sliding up and down his greasy belly. Cooing softly, Oola spoke the same formula that many of the harem girls had taught her. "Your pet fully submits herself to your will, master. Please forgive her stubbornness and take her as your slave." As the words left her mouth, relief flooded through her, and as Jabba nodded in approval she felt a sense of happiness and purpose greater than she had had in her entire life. Jabba on the other hand felt immense satisfaction at the breaking of another slave, probably the best so far. As she embraced him in appreciation Jabba felt the wetness of her thighs against him, her desire for him obvious, Jabba considered another session with his newly broken twi'lek. But as his tail squirmed closer to her, courtiers began to filter into the room and Jabba realized it was almost time for his meeting with the impostor Boushh. Jabba turned to his excited slaved and told her to once again don her costume in preparation for Boushh's arrival. Oola was disappointed but did as she was told, knowing that afterward she would have his full attention. As Oola hurried to find her costume that Jabba had thrown elsewhere in his rush to access to her body, the hutt gangster called his majordomo to his side "Bib!" Jabba yelled and the pale twi'lek immediately separated from the crowd and made his way to his master's throne "Yes sir?" Bib replied. "Has Boushh talked with anyone?" Jabba asked without looking at Fortuna, keeping his eyes on Oola's emerald green backside as she bent to pick her netting from the floor. "Yes, he did," Bib answered, his eyes flicking back and forth between the nude girl and his master. "Who?" Jabba demanded. "The new palace guard from Could City" Bib said, quietly shifting his cloak as Oola shimmied her hips while she slipped into her leather thong. "I do not want my security at risk," Jabba growled angrily, "Bring him here and have him killed" "Yes my lord," Bib said. Meanwhile Oola had finished putting on most of her costume and was affixing the straining mesh to her breasts when she felt a slight tug on her collar. She turned to find Jabba pointing to the spot in front of his on the dais and like a good pet Oola answered her master's call; she fell to her hands and knees and crawled back to him, then lay submissively against his side. Jabba looked down, drool flowing from his mouth as she stretched suggestively before him on the cushions. Unlike before when she had hid from him at the other end of the throne, she now displayed her half-naked form to the courtiers of the palace as close to him as possible, exhibiting her new found acceptance of her position. As Jabba looked up to find many of his guests standing entranced as they admired Oola's exquisite curves, he knew she would make a fine decoration for his throne. For ten minutes Jabba waited, passing the time by eating from a plate of crepes that his chef had brought in, offering some of the scraps to Oola, who dutifully licked the substance from her master's hands. Finally Bib returned with the accused guard close behind, wearing a face guard attached to his helmet that covered most of his features. The guard stopped and turned his head slowly as he noticed that everyone in the room had turned their attention on him. Jabba saw him reach for the blaster at his belt, but before he could pull the weapon free two gamorreans were upon him wrestling it from his grasp. As he struggled between the two hulking green pigs, Fortuna came from behind and lifted the helmet from his head revealing the face of another former smuggler that Jabba could not help but recognize. "Ah Calrissian, come to save your old friend, it seems." He laughed, stroking Oola's shoulder in his amusement. "And they say there is no honor among thieves." Lando Calrissian had been among one of Jabba's youngest smugglers along with Solo many years ago. As Jabba remembered the two had always harbored a rivalry for each other, something he had encouraged it as competition was always good for his business. But soon some resentment had grown and the two parted ways with Calrissian going to Bespin to start his own venture and Solo continuing to move goods for the hutt syndicate. That is, until he lost most of it to the Imperials. Now after all these years the young gambler once again stood before him, his demeanor as arrogant as it had ever been. Lando looked surprised for a moment as he was unmasked, but without batting an eye he immediately gave Jabba his best cocksure smile and tried to appear as non-nonchalant as possible. "Jabba!" he said in greeting, "How you doing you old slug..." Before he could say another word a silenced blaster bolt seared through his temple, the bright red light erupting from a smoking hole in his forehead. Oola opened her mouth to scream but her cry was muffled as Jabba's hand slipped over her, the hutt not wanting to alert the impostor Boushh before he arrived. With a low thud Calrissian's life-less corpse fell to the floor with Bib Fortuna standing over it, holding a pistol as it's metal tip glowed from the heat of it's last shot. Without a word from Jabba or his guests and the only sound coming from Oola's excited breaths into Jabba's palm, the gamorreans dragged it away from the floor. As the body was taken away Jabba soothed Oola while rubbing her lekkus, removing his hand from her mouth once she had calmed. With everything else in order and the other guests continuing about their normal revelry, Jabba called for Boushh to be brought in. The bounty hunter entered the room with two Weequays as escorts, his visor-covered eyes looking over the crowd, trying to assess why he had been brought here. But unlike before, the audience stayed in character without acknowledging Boushh's arrival, instead carrying on their smoking and drinking all while casting lustful glances towards Oola, who lay spread erotically against her master. His suspicions seemingly eased he continued until he stood before Jabba's dais, just as the band was beginning to tune their instruments for the party to come. "Why was I called here Lord Jabba." Boushh's said his robotic voice reverberating as he spoke. "I hope you have not changed your mind about the specifics of my payment." "No, no," Jabba chortled, leaning forward as he prepared to set his trap for the fool in the disguise. "I just wanted to converse, I've been curious to find how my Uncle Ziro has been faring." The pretender stood in silence for a moment, obviously choosing his words carefully. "Your Uncle fares very well my lord, last time I spoke with him" he said, and despite his automated tone, Jabba could almost hear the uncertainty in his words. The hutt's eye's became dangerous slits as he made a subtle gesture to the mercenaries in the crowd "That seem very unlikely..." Jabba growled "Considering the last time you spoke to him I ordered you the drive a vibro-knife into his neck!" The impostor stood still for a moments and then darted for the exit only to confront a half a dozen guard waiting for him, their rifles trained directly on him. He froze as he stared down the barrels of the blaster's and knowing he was caught threw his belt from him and raised his hands in surrender. With the six guards keeping close, they led Boushh back to towards Jabba, who's booming laughter filled the room. While the sycophantic audience joined in on the mocking, the disguised figure was forced before the hutt's throne and made to stand over the trapdoor that with a single push from Jabba's control would open and send him to his doom. Before he enjoyed watching the rancor feed again, Jabba wanted to see the face of the person who would risk their life to save such a pathetic smuggler such as solo. "Now let's see who it is under that mask." He rumbled and as before Fortuna stepped behind he hutt's prisoner and lifted the the helmet free even as Boush struggled to stop him. The sound of escaping air was heard as the helmet was raised up, followed by an audible gasp from almost everyone in the room. Oola looked up and was surprised to find a a woman standing in Boushh's armor, her auburn hair cascading down and obscuring her face. As this woman moved the stands of hair from her face, Oola felt Jabba's tail thrash excitedly against her leg and she knew why. This girl was beautiful. Her fair skin glowed in the dim light and her elegant features seemed almost regal as she stared haughtily up at Jabba, her striking eye's glowering at her captor. As the rest of the court stared at this enticing new arrival with stunned looks on their face, Fortuna moved silently over to Jabba's side. His eye's wide he leaned close to his master to whisper to him "This is Princess Leia Organa!" At his majordomo's words Jabba realized that it was indeed the former Alderaan royal having seen her often in holonews reports. Before the Imperial Senate had been disbanded Jabba had often watched the debates to keep an eye on the various members he was paying off, and as the youngest and prettiest senator Leia had always stood out to him. He had often fantasized about putting his leash around her slender throat and breaking her powerful spirit as he had watched her speak, enjoying her delicate beauty and the feisty attitude that she portrayed. Now she had fallen right into his lap and the crime lord intended to take full advantage of his surprising luck. "It seems you are correct Bib, we are indeed in the presence of royalty." Jabba said, running his tongue across his scum-encrusted lips. "And every princess needs a King and a throne." Her arms held between two gamorreans on either side of her, the princess still did her best to appear superior and in control. "I demand to be released at once!" Leia said trying to push the guards away. Jabba's eyes sparked with lust as he watched her struggle. He slobbered at he thought of how much amusement he would receive in breaking her of that proud spirit. "Bring her to me!" Jabba ordered. Oola lifted herself on one arm to make room in front of Jabba on the throne, wastching this new girl as she was pushed forward towards the hutt lord. Looking at her and then at the perverse look of excitement on her master's face, she felt pity for this princess. She knew what her master wanted. As she was pushed against Jabba's revolting mid-section, coming face to face with the slug, Leia did not blanch and stared him directly in his reptilian eyes. "You are going to regret putting me in a cell!" she seethed. "Ho ho ho. Why would I hide something so lovely in a dark cell?" Jabba laughed as he hooked one flabby arm around her slim waist and pulled it against him. "I have something far more interesting planned for you." Leia looked up in confusion, not certain what his intentions were, especially as she felt his hands clutch her backside through the tight leather pants she wore. She attempted to pull his hand away but it was to no avail and as she turned back to confront him she was instead met by a dripping tongue that smeared across her lips in a beastly kiss. Leia groaned and turned her head, his slithering tongue continuing to taste her perfumed skin for what seemed like an eternity. She tried to push away but his grip was surprisingly tight and his grubby fingers continued to work over her in an extremely sexualized manner. For a moment Leia wondered if he was planning to eat her and if she should attack him now and take her chances with the guards. But then her eyes found the scantily dressed twi'lek beauty that lay chained to Jabba's throne, an obvious plaything to the hutt's legendary carnal desires. It was then that it dawned on Leia that she had seen Jabba molesting the green slave in a similar fashion earlier that very day. Leia felt a lump grow in her throat as she saw the look of sympathy of the other girl's face, and the captive princess finally realized what was happening. Jabba's tongue finally retreated back into his mouth, leaving Leia's face fouled with his slime. He savored her taste for a moment longer and then smiled down at the proud rebel. "You will look enchanting with a collar around your neck, my pretty princess," he murmured to her. Leia's face paled and contorted in equal fear and disgust. There was no misinterpreting his intent now, and her heart sank at the thought of becoming this revolting creature's sex slave, just like the poor girl who sat beside her. Leia had prepared herself for prison and torture if she was captured but of all the horrific scenarios she had envisioned this was perhaps worse than any of them. "I will never be one of your whores!" she hissed in Jabba's face. Oola felt her breath catch at the princess's words, feeling as if she had slapped her across the face. Was that really all she was now, Jabba's whore? And then she looked down at herself, laying obediently against her master like a trained pet, rubbing herself through her scant costume as she fantasized about the pleasure he had given her. Seeing the look of disdain and revolution on Leia's face reminded Oola how she had seen Jabba when she first arrived and how much she had changed. With fresh tears in her eyes she realized how true her master's new prisoner's words were. "Hmmm... I'm sure," Jabba hummed, "But unfortunately my dear you have no choice." The crime lord worked his fingers between her legs even as Leia fought to close them, the princess gasping as his fingers ran across the leather that covered her. "You might not enjoy it at first but in time I'm sure you will learn to appreciate me." "Never!" Leia said, scoffing at the idea that she could every receive any type of enjoyment being anywhere near such a creature. Jabba just laughed at her stubbornness and without warning pushed Leia form him, unceremoniously dumping the princess on the palace floor. As Leia lifted herself from the ground, she heard the hum of several force-picks at her back, making any though she had of running immediately vanish. As Leia stared insolently up at him, Jabba tugged on Oola's chain "Go and assist my new pet out of those silly clothes so we can all see what she really looks like underneath." Oola silently nodded and stepped off of the throne, Jabba giving her just enough slack to make her way to the captive princess. Leia stood still as Oola approached her her angry stare making the broken twi'lek dancer feel like a traitor for giving in to Jabba and for assisting in Leia's debasement. But she had no choice. Oola could not displease her master. As she began to undo the bulky armor that Leia wore, two guards moved to the former senator's side lifting her arms out and holding her tight, ensuring she would not struggle as she was stripped. Oola could not meet Leia's eye's as she lifted her vest from her shoulders revealing a loose fitting tunic underneath. Her nervous hands lifting to the collar of the shirt, her fingers working the buttons loose as she worked her way down the garment, all Oola could do was whisper helplessly "I am so sorry." Leia did not respond but continued to gaze coldly at Jabba who was watching with perverse enthusiasm as more of the voluptuous figure he lusted for was revealed. Undoing the last button, Oola hesitantly opened her fellow captives shirt, sympathizing with the humiliation Leia must be feeling now. As Leia's top was pulled away, creamy white skin revealed, the crowd that had gathered erupting in hoots and jeers. Unable to free her arms, Leia stopped struggling and fixed her cool stare back on Jabba who was joining his guests in appreciation for the princess's assets. "How dare you treat me this way!" She screamed at him, her face flushing a crimson red. Her outburst was only met with more ridicule, the small Kawokian lizard jumping from his spot on Jabba's to point and cackle mockingly at her. Seeing Leia like this reminded Oola of her own first time in Jabba's court. Like Leia Jabba had her paraded before the crowd forced to listen to their degrading language before returning to her master's side so he could have the first taste. Leia would have to endure the same introduction and Oola did not envy her. Returning to the task at hand the twi'lek slave worked at the belt tied tightly to Leia's waist. Oola then began to to peel the tight fitting leather pants down her thighs, Leia immediately closing her legs as her bare crotch was uncovered. With a few more tugs the pants were pulled down around her ankles leaving the princess completely bare before Jabba and his lecherous courtiers. Jabba rubbed his hands greedily together as his reptilian eyes traveled over his naked and vulnerable prisoner. She was truly a sight to behold and a credit to her royal and refined background. Curvaceous but with a slim waist and flat stomach that gave her a mouth watering hourglass figure when contrasted with her impressive bust and voluptuous backside. To Jabba, Leia was the perfect match for his depraved tastes and would make a wonderful addition to his always growing harem. His stubby arms grabbing eagerly towards his new prize, Jabba motioned for her to be brought back to him where he could relish her naked beauty. Leia shook her head and weakly gasped "No." but gave little resistance as she was pushed over the stone lip of the throne and into Jabba's reach. Her entire body retched as her bare skin touched Jabba's, feeling as if she was immersing herself in a swamp as the copious slime from his body was smeared over her front. Then he licked Leia's exposed breast-- Leia groaned in agony. She could only groan as he pulled her closer against him. Not even her experience in the death star trash compactor could compare to the disgust she felt now. Jabba himself was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her body twisting against him. As she ground her hips across his belly as she tried to push away from him. He considered taking her now and take his pleasure from her despite her protests. But he quickly dismissed the idea. He wanted the proud princess to beg before he gave her the privilege of his affections. "Jess!" Jabba bellowed as Leia's struggling began to subside, a young slave with platinum blonde hair stepping from her place by Fortuna's side. "Go fetch some new clothes fitting of our new guest. I'm sure she would appreciate something more... comfortable than the armor she wore." "Yes, master," Jess said quietly, keeping her eyes to the floor, scampering off to the harem to bring for her master's new pet. She returned a few moments later carrying it. Leia still held to Jabba's side, her protests at the hutt's petting and groping now little more than small sounds of displeasure. She brought the costume she thought her master would enjoy, standing on the grate as she presented them. Jabba looked over the costume as Leia twisted in his grasp drooling as he envisioned how it would look on his new slave. His face stretching in a grotesque smile he nodded his approval and Jess laid the the clothes carefully to the palace floor. Releasing the struggling princess Jabba allowed her to push herself away from him, the suddenness almost causing Leia to to tumble off the dais. Cautiously she stepped off the throne her eye's warily studying Jabba as she tried to cover herself. "If you wish to cover yourself, my lovely, the clothes behind you are yours to wear." Jabba said his deep laughter sending chills down Leia's back. Turning carefully she approached the pile of garments and bent over to examine them. As she leaned forward she heard a rumble of amusement from Jabba and a high pitched scream of laughter from the monkey lizard. She blushed and quickly knelt down trying not to think about what she had unintentional exposed to the lust filled hutt. Looking over he costume did not help ease her feeling of embarrassment and as she lifted a piece from the pile it was all she could to keep herself from tossing the metal back at the fat slug's head. What she held was a gold brassiere, something she thought appeared several sizes too small for her body's proportions. Even fitting into the thing, Leia could hardly imagine moving in it for fear of her breasts slipping from the metal encasement. Laying the brassiere to the side in disgust, Leia realized that it was part of a two-piece, the second piece being a silk loincloth. Two drapes of thin lasha silk hung from a gold wrought belt meant to cover her front and back but leave her legs exposed. Still, like with the bra, Leia found it difficult to envision herself moving in the costume with the faintest breeze or step threatening to blow the silk aside and expose what lay underneath. Desperately she looked for some type of undergarment that would accompany her outfit, but to her growing revulsion, she found none. Turning back angrily to Jabba Leia seethed, her cheeks burning. "I will not wear this!" Jabba just smiled down at the captive princess. "You will wear that or nothing at all. I don't mind either way, " he said, wagging his extended tongue suggestively towards her. Leia blanched at the thought of remaining naked with the hutt and his court and solemnly began to slip into the costume. The metal felt cool on her breasts as she pressed the top against them already beginning to feel the tightness that it would have on her chest. As Leia got her outfit on Jabba smiled to himself as he already looked forward to later tonight. Jabba then said to Oola, "Put the collar on my new slave's neck now," and as Oola was given the collar she stood up, walked over to Leia, and attached it. At this point he pulled on the leash and sent her flying back against him. He then looked at Leia. "Come here and take your place on my throne, pet". Leia didn't move an inch as she glared at the Hutt. Jabba motioned for his guards who brought Leia to him and Bib Fortuna connected the steel chain linked to Jabba's throne to the collar on Leia's neck and as the chain snapped into place Jabba said to Leia "Now my pet both you and Oola will serve me!" He pulled them both backwards as they fell on their backs against his flesh. Jabba then said "Now what should I have both of you do now?" As he started to think it over Oola and Leia exchanged an expression of fear as their minds ran over the possible scenarios that could happen next. Finally Jabba said, "Both of you stand up!" He pulled both of them to him, and they looked at each other as Jabba leered at Oola and Leia and said only one word: "Strip. When neither Oola or Leia did as instructed Jabba said to them "If you dont want to entertain me girls, then you could always entertain the guards instead, I know for a fact its been a long time since they had any female companionship". After a few moments of silence Jabba asked "So what will it be my pets, will you both entertain me, or would you prefer to entertain my men. The choice is yours." When neither Oola or Leia moved a muscle Jabba motioned for his guards to grab both slaves and said to his men "Take them both to Boba Fett as my way of saying thanks a job well in bring me Solo. {C And maybe he can make these two more compliant". The guards acknowledged the order and brought Oola and Leia to Boba Fett's quarters and as the lead guard went inside first and told Boba that this was a reward for capturing Solo Leia heard the bounty hunter say "Jabba sure knows to reward people, would he mind if they come back with bruises on them as it might be hard for me to get them to do what I order them to do?". The guard merely replied, "Do whatever you want with them; just don't kill them or hurt them too badly. Jabba has plans for the two of them." With that Oola and Leia were brought into the room, and as their chains were connected to the bed posts, Boba had his blaster pistol out and aimed at both women. As the guards left and the doors were shut, Boba smiled and thought to himself, 'This is going to be a fun night'. Boba looked at Leia. "All right, Princess, I want you to tell me exactly why I shouldn't hand you over to the Empire... or for that matter even tell them that you're here, as Jabba the Hutt's newest pet slave. After all, the bounty on your head is worth quite a lot of money; with that kind of money I could retire! ...Not that I would, of course. So come on, convince me." She said nothing. "You won't talk? Then I guess the Empire will be very interested to know exactly where you are." Suddenly Oola said something in her native tongue that Leia couldn't understand, but Boba sure did and whatever she said apparently had convinced him, as Boba told the guards to bring Leia back to Jabba while Oola would remain with Boba, at least for a little while. As she stepped back into Jabba's throne room, Jabba said in a commanding tone of voice, "Come here now!" She stayed still. Because of this a Gamorrean guard snapped a collar around her neck. Jabba held the chain. He pulled her to him. Her face was inches from his and her flat stomach pressed against him. A Gamorrean guard came from behind and pushed her further. Jabba then licked her face, much to her own disgust. "Now," he said, "We'll wait for Oola." Just then, she arrived, escorted by Boba Fett. And once Oola's leash was handed back to Jabba, the hutt said, "Now that Boba Fett got his reward, the both of you can entertain the others here by dancing-- now!" Before anything happened Bib Fortuna came down the nearby stairs and whispered in Jabba's ear as a man in black robes came down the stairs. Leia knew immediately who it was: it was Luke. Oola and Leia didn't remember much about the meeting, their necks ached, but Jabba had dropped him into the Rancor's den. The next thing they knew they had boarded the sail barge and were headed for the Pit of Carkoon. As Leia and Oola looked at the skiff that Luke and Chewbacca were on Jabba pulled on their leashes and as they were brought back to him Jabba said "I hope you enjoy the entertainment my pets, and after the Jedi and the Wookie are dead, you'll both appreciate me." Jabba then licked both slaves and forced them to drink from his goblet. As they drank from the goblet Jabba had his free hand remove Oola and Leia's bras.The Hutt then laughed loudly as the alcohol they drank began to affect both Oola and Leia almost immediately. They were already too drunk to handle their breasts showing. Jabba just seemed to have a way of making sure they weren't completely aware of their surroundings, as the execution was done successfully as Boba Fett had killed both Luke and Chewbaca while when they attacked Jabba's guards and all the while as Oola and Leia were busy dealing with the effects of the Hutt wine they had both drank. On the way back Jabba had Oola's chain pulled closer to him and stroked her breasts with his stubby hands while licking her sad face. When the barge got back to Jabba's palace, Jabba and his court were in fine spirits and decide to celebrate the death of Luke Skywalker with a massive party, and sadly for Oola and Leia they were the entertainment for tonight, while still not wearing anything for their breasts. As the Max Rebo started to play a song Jabba looked at his pets and he didn't need to say anything both Leia and Oola knew what he wanted them to do for him and his court. They danced and endured the humiliaion as Jabbas court enjoyed watching the girls move around the room. Oola, knowing they Jabba would enjoy breaking the will of the young princess so she like Oola would give into Jabba and do whatever he wanted no matter how horrid and just like that an idea came to him he kissed them both and stripped them naked and left then like that as the celebration party was just beginning, as was Oola and Leia's lives as Jabba The Hutt's slaves. THE END.